What Sunday's are really for
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: Word Challenge. Set after Endgame. One scene at Grace’s office. The rest outside of London. Must contain the words Screw, Damage, Golf, Tradition, Sunday and Shelter.


Sunday mornings were supposed to be spent out in the countryside, playing golf, not sat in a hot stuffy office. Boyd wasn't even sure how he had been talked into being where he was. The office hadn't changed at all in the year since he had left it, other than the thin layer of dust, which coated every surface including the chair he was sitting in. Getting up he walked out into the old squadroom, looking first at Spencer's old desk then the desk that had been occupied by 3 female officers in such a short space of time. First Stella had occupied the desk, her fierce loyalty matching the fiery copper colour of her hair. Then came Kat, quiet but determined. Last but not least was Sarah, an equal among her colleagues, but with demons she just couldn't shake until it was too late.

Sarah's death had been the final screw in the coffin of the unit, the office he now stood in completely deserted. Spencer had his own team, and was doing an amazing job. Eve had gone back to her first love, her body farm. The farm was doing well, and she was still outsourced to do forensic work by a local copper who had taken a shine to not just Eve but her whole team. Walking over to what was once Grace's office he took a seat behind her old desk. Grace, Grace was the reason he was where he was. Pulling his phone out of his pocket he checked the time, Grace was never late. Just as he slipped the phone back in his pocket the double doors opened and in walked Grace looking just as she always did.

"Sorry I'm late, trains are a nightmare. I forgot how busy it got." Grace looking directly at Boyd as she apologised.

"That's what happens when you move away. What are we doing here, Grace?" Boyd Watching as Grace dug around in her bag pulling out a file.

"I've been asked to join a new unit." Passing Boyd the file.

Boyd took the file and flicked through it, standing up so he could sit on the edge of the desk as he read it.

"I had a feeling they would do this. I was the one they had a problem with. What do you plan on doing?" Passing Grace the file back.

"I'm not doing it. I'm passed that now. You know I only joined the team because of you, they can't make me." Placing the file back in her bag as she sat next to Boyd on the edge of the desk.

"Have you told anyone else?" Glancing sideways at Grace as he asked.

"No, I needed to speak to you first. I will speak to Spencer as they may approach him. As for Eve, she's settled where she is, but you know that already. Did you get a wedding invite?" Seeing Boyd smile.

"Yes, she gave it to us when we were up there." Grace smiling at his choice of words.

"So you're both going?" Knowing that he probably didn't have any say if they were going or not.

"Frankie is maid of honour, so yes we're going. I'm surprised she doing it to be honest." Standing and looking across the office to where the corridor leading to Frankie and Eve's old lab was.

"Surprised at what? Frankie being maid of honour or Eve getting married?" Grace standing up to join him.

"Both I guess. Eve never seemed like the married and settled type, and Frankie in a dress. I can count on one hand the times I've seen Frankie in a dress in all the time I've known her." Both of them laughing as they knew Boyd was right.

"You have a point about Frankie. As for Eve, her and Mike have a history, it was bound to happen at some point." Seeing Boyd nod his head in agreement.

"Let's get out of here, I have better things to be doing on a Sunday morning. Where are you going from here?" Watching as Grace fastened her coat back up.

"Lunch, then maybe some shopping before I head home." Readjusting her bag on her shoulder once her coat was fastened.

"Come with me, I'll shout you lunch and we can all have a catch-up." Seeing Grace smile.

"You mean watch you play golf while Frankie and I have a catch-up." Laughing as Boyd just grinned.

"Just a thought. Come on, I'll walk you to your car." Walking towards the door and pulling it open.

"I didn't come in the car remember. And I'm joking, I'd love a catch up with Frankie. Maybe I'll see you get that hole in one you've been trying to get for years." Knowing she was hitting a sore subject with Boyd about his golf skills.

"Funny, really funny Grace." Holding the door open for Grace as they exited the office.

* * *

Just over two hours later Boyd parked the car in the car park of the Lewes Golf club.

"I'll text Frankie, let her know I'm back." Getting his phone out of his pocket as he looked at Grace.

"Is she not already here? I thought it was a Sunday tradition for you to play golf now you've semi-retired, or whatever it is you call it down here." Watching as Boyd just shook his head.

"I'm not semi-retired thank you very much, I'm between jobs. I just haven't found anything I want to do." Both of them knowing that wasn't true.

"Rubbish. What you mean is the Met haven't offered you anything front line so you keep telling them to stick it where the sun doesn't shine." Saying what they were both thinking.

"Something like that. Frankie's on her way." Quickly changing the subject as he put his phone back in his pocket.

"Shall we go order lunch or do you need to go swing some metal sticks and work up an appetite first?" Taking pleasure in the grunt that she received from Boyd.

"We'll find a table for when Frankie gets here, then I'll leave you both to chat while I go swing some metal sticks as you so eloquently put it." Opening the car door and getting out.

Frankie arrived just as their drinks arrived. Boyd being the gentleman he was stood up and pulled her chair out for her, not even flinching as she leaned up and kissed him. Grace smiled at the small exchange between her former colleagues and friends. Grace knew they were both damaged goods, their pasts leaving them both with mental scars that would never heal. Sitting back she listened to them talk, a simple dialogue between lovers who were accustomed to each other's every detail.

"Eve is coming down tomorrow, she wants to do some last minute dress fittings before next Saturday. I didn't have the heart to tell her that I could properly grow another inch or two before then." Frankie's hand resting on the small but evident bump under her sweater. "Then again, she's finding that out for herself. Morning sickness has hit her hard and Mike has had to take up the slack, she's not best pleased to say the least."

As Frankie rested her hand on her abdomen Grace saw Boyd's eyes drift from Frankie's face to where her hand rested. His features softened and a small smile started at the corner of his mouth. His obvious love for both Frankie and their unborn child shining through. There was also a fierce look of protectiveness, a predatory look showing anyone he would fight like a lion to protect his family. When they had invited her down for lunch to share their news she was suprised to say the least. She never thought Frankie was the maternal type, her job being her main driving force since she got her degree. As for Boyd having more children, Grace was definitely shocked. After his split from Jenny he hardly saw Matt, Jenny choosing to move somewhere up north to be near her parents. The separation from yet another child had torn Boyd apart, which is how he had found his way back to Frankie. Frankie had been the one to sit with him at all hours of the night, the one who had made him eat again, the one who has shown him that he had something other than work to look forward to. She had become his shelter, his refuge from the world. They still had that connection from when they first got together, when they were both young and reckless with little concern for the consequences. Now watching them together made her smile, knowing that no matter how tough it had gotten, and would no doubt get they had stuck it out.

"Sorry, Grace. How are you? It seems like months since we last saw you." Frankie turning away from Boyd and reaching to her side to hug Grace.

Grace hugged Frankie tightly, her motherly hug letting the younger women know she had missed her.

"It's good to see you, Frankie. It's only been two months, but it does seem like longer. You look well, and you have that glow about you. Pregnancy suits you, and Boyd, you aren't the only one glowing." Both women looking at Boyd and seeing the smile on his face.

"What!" Boyd attempted to snarl, yet failed miserable when Frankie too his hand in hers and squeezed it gently.

"I never thought I would see the day when Boyd the fierce lion would be tamed." Grace looking straight at Frankie as she spoke.

"It wasn't easy, and he still has his moments where I want to kill him, but we love him." Frankie looking back at Boyd as she finished her sentence.

"Okay ladies, enough girly talk. I have a game of golf to play, would either of you like to join me? I'll even hire a golf buggy so you don't have to walk. I'll teach you the finer points of how to swing a club." Boyd finishing his drink and going to stand.

"Why not, let's see if we can bear witness to a hole in one, finally." Grace getting yet another jibe in about Boyd's golfing ability.

* * *

An hour later Grace was stood watching as Boyd teed off, Frankie stood beside him with a club in her hand. They all watched as the small white ball sailed through the air and landed on the green.

"Nice, my turn now." Frankie nudging Boyd out the way as she placed her own bright pink golf ball on the small white tee.

"Since when do you play golf?" Grace asked Frankie as she positioned herself ready to swing.

"Since this became a way of weekly life. It was either join in or sit at home bored." Frankie squaring her shoulders as she brought the club into the air and swung it back towards the ball.

Again all three of them watched as the ball whizzed through the air, landed on the green and rolled until it wobbled on the end of the hole and dropped in. Frankie screamed with joy, Boyd groaned and Grace just laughed.

"I think you taught her too well, Boyd." Grace seeing Frankie grinning like an idiot as Boyd just shook his head.

"Well done! At least one of us can claim a hole in one." Boyd said as he wrapped his arms around Frankie's and kissed her forehead.

Grace stood watching as Frankie tilted her head upwards and kissed Boyd directly on the mouth, both their eyes closing as they deepened the kiss.

"Okay children, keep it family friendly." Frankie turning slightly red at Grace's comment as she buried her face in Boyd's chest.

"How about I buy you that lunch I promised you now. I've been beaten at my own sport so I give up for the day." Boyd keeping ahold of Frankie as she turned and spoke to Grace.

"Lunch sounds perfect, and during it, you can tell me how my future godchild is getting on, and if you plan on finding out what you are having." Grace not missing the way Frankie grinned as she looked up at Boyd then back at her.

"Now you come to mention it!" Frankie grinning from ear to ear as she walked towards Grace with Boyd at her side.


End file.
